


Promise?

by Sammynovice



Category: Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Dancing and Singing, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Hair stroking, Movie Night, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Promises, Secret Crush, TikTok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynovice/pseuds/Sammynovice
Summary: Laurel made Dinah a promise..
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Promise?

"Come on Laurel you promised!", Dinah grinned standing in front of her, Laurel stood in the kitchen with her drink watching her, Dinah was grinning from ear to ear like an excited kid.

"I said I'd think about it", Laurel snapped taking a sip of her drink, she winked and walked away to plant herself on the sofa, hoping that was the end of the conversation.

"You promise me we'll do it after every mission but we don't ", Dinah followed her until she was standing in front of her arms folded, Laurel was looking away trying to avoid eye contact for fear of caving in but eventually she had to look up.

Dinah raised her eyebrow refusing to budge, "we're doing this!", Laurel glared at her in defiance as they stared each other down, "you promised", Dinah said sweetly.

Laurel buckled under Dinahs sweet smile, 'dammit why did she have to be so beautiful?'. She groaned "fine! I'll do it". She rolled her eyes to really show she wasnt bothered even though part of her secretly wanted to.Dinah beamed at her giving Laurel butterflies, she pulled Laurel up dragging her behind her.

"Great come on I'll show you what to do!", Laurel sighed anything to keep her crush happy..even if it meant stepping out of her comfort zone. 

"Ok so this is app is called Tik Tok and this is the shuffle dance", Dinah showed her what to do, Laurel stood there awkwardly as Dinah made it look so easy. "Ok your turn give it a go", Dinah grinned.

Laurel stood there like a statue willing herself to give it a go, she looked down at her legs then back at Dinah, sensing she needed a little push Dinah held her hands.

"We can do some martial arts first if it will help you loosen up?", Dinah suggested, the smile on Laurels face at the thought of something familiar said it all, Dinah laughed damn Laurel was so cute when she went all shy. "Come on then but after we are doing this!" Laurel smiled nodding.

After an hour of sparring and all warmed up Laurel felt much more relaxed and vowed to herself she would give this tik tok thing a go, for Dinah.  
Dinah went to go get them some refreshments, when she left Laurel grabbed her phone deciding to get in some quick practice.

She watched some shuffle dance videos "ok doesnt look too hard", she thought as she looked around to make sure she was alone. After a few failed attempts she felt like she was starting to get it, she wondered where Dinah had got to? She carried on practicing getting better every time she had to admit it was pretty fun she soon found herself shuffle dancing like a pro grinning like an idiot.

"You're a natural ", Dinahs voice startled her making her trip over her own feet, Dinah giggled holding their smoothies.

Laurel quickly got back up as if that hadn't happened, "oh hey I um..was just practicing", she said grinning "um...how long have you been stood there?". She asked playing with the back of her hair nervously.

"A while", Dinah giggled "finished my smoothie watching you, you're a good dancer you know that?". Dinah smiled passing her her smoothie, Laurel took it gratefully.

"Thanks", Laurel said as Dinah stood there grinning like a Cheshire cat, "what?" Laurel asked.

"You were enjoying yourself ", Dinah chuckled, "admit it". Laurel smirked knowing she was right but refused to admit it.

"Let's just do this already ", Laurel gave Dinah a playful shove Dinah played the music as they started some practice videos. They were both soon in sync and Laurel would never admit it but she was having a great time. They danced all evening doing til tok after tik tok, til eventually they led on the floor exhausted. 

"Ok not saying that was fun...but it didnt suck", Laurel said panting, Dinah chuckled as she got up to go get tea on. 

"I'll cook tea you pick a film", she grinned smacking Laurels ass as she got up. Laurel laughed as she led there trying to remember the last time she had this much fun..she couldnt think of any.

They ate Dinahs vegetarian lasagna as Dinah filled Laurel in on how the bar was doing etc..Laurel pretending to pay attention but mostly just stared at Dinahs lips.

After tea she picked Dinahs favourite film 'imagine me & you' much to Dinahs delight, she led down taking up the whole sofa whilst Dinah went to grab their beers.

She went to get up when Dinah came back, "stay there", Dinah said as she lifted Laurels head sliding in underneath, lowering her head down into her lap. Laurel led there not moving surprised at this sudden intimate position. They started watching the film Laurel tried to keep her breathing steady as Dinah placed her arm across Laurels chest.

She didnt even drink her beer she just wanted to lie here forever in Dinahs lap especially when Dinah started running her fingers through her hair, Laurel let out a little moan at the contact, "you ok pretty bird?", Dinah said softly.

"Yea", Laurel purred in response feeling more relaxed than she ever had, "just dont stop doing that".

Dinah grinned as she continued running her fingers through Laurels curls, "I wont" she chuckled.

"Promise?" Laurel smirked.

"Promise", Dinah smiled as Laurels breathing eventually slowed indicating she was asleep. She adjusted her position slightly so she was led on the sofa Laurels head now on her chest, she carried on stroking her hair til she herself fell asleep, both canaries slept with smiles on their faces.


End file.
